Season 4-Team Blue Alliance
The Team Blue Alliance or the Veteran Killers were the majority alliance of Season 4. Article Key: UD222 = UGADawgs222 Timon = Timon93 Brother = Brotherbird50 Megsie = DMMegsie History Timon the founder of The Alliance created it between two people: Brotherbird50 and UGADawgs222. He got on his two teammates Good sides and made sure to have some "Bromances" with them. After losing first the Alliance hadn't formed yet. Due to this almost everyone recieved a vote except Timon. The Alliance was so un-formed that Timon even voted for Brotherbird50 in their first tribal council. DMMegsie voted for UD222 and UD222 returned a vote back to Megsie. Timon finally got on UD222's good side and they voted together and with the help of Deviouskyle251's self vote UD222 and Timon voted off Kyle leaving Megsie as the only veteran of Team Blue. Timon and Brother soon bonded nights later on a "Bro trip" they were on during the base camp challenge. At the time they were about to face their third tribal council. Megsie had ended up being killed multiple times from a horde of zombies allowing the camp to be over-run. This caused a deep tremor between the Rookies of team blue and Megsie. At the tribal council The Team Blue Alliance voted Megsie off with a 3-1 vote. After the Blue Team lost for the fourth time they went to tribal council with a new member: Papius who the blue tribe chose to have on their tribe. When they traveled to their 4th immunity challenge they had 3 members while the Green Team had 5 members. Brother be-friended him and was willing to vote UD222 out with Papius. At the tribal council it was a 2-2 tie between Papius and UD222 but Timon played the idol causing Papius to be voted out. Seven players remained when the Team Blue Alliance returned to the commons. If they could just win this immunity challenge the merge would have an even amount of players. Timon and Brother had both done well but the immunity challenge ended up in a tie breaker in which Brother lost. The Team Blue Alliance was forced to vote out one of their own. UD222 expected Brother to be voted off but in an unexpected vote UD222 was voted off in a 2-1 vote. As Timon and Brother headed to the commons the teams merged. John_Bro earned immunity allowing Timon and Brother to have the possibility of being voted off. Timon and Brother both be-friended CjColey2 and Speedwinner1337 before the Tribal Council in hopes of staying in the game. At the tribal council Timon, Brother, CjColey2 and Speedwinner1337 voted for AlcoholicRobot in a 4-1-1 vote. At the next Tribal Council Speedwinner1337 was immune and planned on voting with Timon, Brother and CjColey2 again. In a 4-1 vote John_Bro was voted off. In the last Immunity Challenge Brother and Timon made it into the Final Two. Brother recieved 5 votes while Timon received 4 votes. Category:Alliances Category:Season 4 Alliances